Total Game Island
by thechossen1
Summary: 30 of the earths video game charecters compete and heart breaking challenges to win 100000000000000000000000000 who will win!
1. not so lucky gamers

**Total Game Island**

**Episode:1 **

**not so lucky Gamers**

"hello and welcome to Total Game Island" Said thechossen1[THC1] the host of the show. "This is no show for little teenagers this is a show for Geeks ya know, D&D, Star Trek, Lord of the rings all that stuff" said thechossen1. ''hello im benben111 another fanfic owner that hasnt written one yet, im the co-host" said benben111. ''look ben our first boat is here".

out of the boat poped upSuper Mario [super mario series]. " its an honer to meet you mario" said thechossen1. "graet i canta wait to eat some mushrooms with the money i make" said mario goin to the end of the dock. "hey thechossen1 another boat and it hasDonkey Kong [DK]. "rawwwrrrrr" yelled DK. "k" said thechossen1.

"look who it is the keyblade master" said benben111. "hi THC1,and benben111" said Sora [Kingdom Hearts]. "sora great now go with the other victims...I mean contestants" said thechossen1.

Another boat came in it had Link[the legand of zelda]. "hi link" said benben111. "hyahhh" said link. "what" said everyone. "hyaha hye hyahh!!" said link. "whatever just get with the others" said benben111.

Then 2 charecters appeared in flames they were Scorpion and Sub-Zero [Mortal Kombat]. "you THC1 I demand we become part of the games or else you will die!!!!" said scorpion. "k" said benben111.

"then coming in the Falcon Flyer it was captain falcon[F-Zero]. "hi thechossen1 its me captain falcon ya know the worlds most coolest...". "allright we get it!!!!" said ben as captain falcon whent with the other charecters.

Then out of a digital portal Zero[mega-man] appeared. "hello" said Zero as he whent with the other charecters.

"then riding on his bike came Cloud[Final Fantasy]. " hey cloud" said thechossen1. "sure whatever" said cloud goin with evreyone else. "sheesh bad tempered" said thechossen1.

3 charecter poped up on the ship the Halberd it was Kirby,Meta Knight, and King DeDeDe [Kirby]. "well if it isn't the only 3 charecters in kirby history well next to marx" said thechossen1.

then coming down in a umbrellea was prncess peach [mario series]. ''peach glad you came" said thechossen1. ''glad to be here" peach when to the other charecters.

then running in the spped of light came Sonic The Hedgehog [sonic series]. and fallowing him was Shadow The Hedgehog [sonic series]. ''im here" said sonic. ''and its sonic the hedeghog" said benben111. ''huh the fastest thing in 2 legs" said sonic running to the group. ''me to im here to win" said shadow joining the group.

''wehehhe" said 2 charecters on a purple boat with a "W" on it and an upside down "L". the 2 jumped out they were Wario[ mario series] and Waluigi[Mario Series]. ''wahhahhahah you think youre all gona win Wario will win heheheh" said Wario joining the group. ''me to" said Waluigi. then coming in another digital poratl came Mega-Man [Mega-man series]. ''hey mega-man" said ben. ''hi here to blast out everyone" said megaman goin to the others

. after came an odd ship it was the koopa clown car riding it was Bowser[mario series]. ''hehehe with that money i can buy the mushroom kingdom" said bowser walking towards everyone else. ''k wierd'' said ben.

after a boat came with Zelda and Ganondorf[Zelda series]. ''zelda ganondorf welcom" said thechossen1. ''great to be here ready to win some mullah" said zelda goin to the others. ''and what about you ganondorf" asked ben. ''i will use my money and take over the world". ''coool" ben said.

Then coming from the sky was Riku[kingdom hearts series]. ''Riku glad you made it" said THC1. '' im just happy to be in a new world with other charecters" said Riku goin to everyone else and talking to sora.

then comin in a poof of smoke was Ryu Hayagusha [ninja gaiden]. ''im here to avenge my clan" he said running to the group

and then 2 ships came one had Fox Mcloud[Star Fox] and Samus Aran [metroid]. ''fox great to see your here hows your team" asked THC1. ''there great" siad Fox goin to everyone else. ''hellllo Samus" said ben as samus slaped him and when to the group.

After Ridley[Metrod] came flying by. ''samus you will die i will win this money" yelled Ridley joing the games. "cool extras" said THC1. then coming in a space ship was The Master Chief[HALO]. ''coool" said Ben. as he whent to the group.

then coming through ablade was Squall[final fantasy] as he ran to the group.

and finally Phonex Wright[phonex wright ace attorney] came on a boat. ''ace welcom" said THC1. then he pointed at his group ''bring it on" he said goin to the group.

''hello gamers my name is thechossen1 fanfic wrighter and benben111 fanfic reader" said THC1. ''thes long weeks you all will be doing challenges thatll burn your eyes" said benben111. ''you all will be put in groups called n00bs and l0sers here"

"n00bs:they are Sora,DK,Link,Sub-Zero,Scorpion,Captain Falcon,Zero,Squall,Luigi,Ryu Hayagosha,Meta Knight,Peach,King DeDeDe,Sonic,and Waluigi"

and in the L0sers:Mega-man,Cloud,Kirby,Wario,Bowser,Zelda,Mario,Riku,Ganondorf,Fox,Samus,Master chief,,Phonex wright,Shadow, and Ridley" said thechossen1.

"Boys in one cabbin girls in the other our Friend Chief Chef will be your chef" said benben111. ''huddle together for our picture" said thechossen1 and they all came togtehr and took the picture. "sniff its bautiful" said benben111.

"your next challeng will start tomorow and the team that loses has to vote someone off" said ben. "this is Toatal Game Island" said Thechossen1.

**in the next episode**: the challemge gets hard as the Gamers try and get to the other side of a cliff plumetred over a volcano can they all survive nex time on TGI.............


	2. pit of dispaire

**Total Game Island**

**episode 2:Pit of dispare**

"last time on Total Game Island 30 0f earths game charecters were all sent here to a show were they compete in challenges to win 100000000000000000000000000 dollars" said thechossen1. "but before we began let's make some notes 1st off my name is Alexander E. Zavala Hernandez and i will be called alex from now on 2nd benben111 or ben harrison is replacing chef chief cause it feels beter this way and finally i read a comment saying bowser was voted off he isnt voted off aslo the gamers can leave litttle comments in a secret room were you leave your thoughts those sentences wil be in italics well let's get started"

"hmmm hehehe so your the keyblade master" said scorpion starring at sora's keyblade. "uhh yeah" said sora. "can i touch it" said scorpion, "no" said sora," can i smell it" said scorpion, "no you crazy physco said sora goin with the others. "DARN IT!!!!! so close" said scorpion aswell goin with the others. they made it to the cafe were chef Ben was. "all right listen up maggots im chef chief and you will eat swallow, lick, and even drink throug a straw my food no worse a bendy straw!!!!" he said as everyone gasped. Alex soon enterd the cafe " well gamesr it's time for your first challenge.." said alex all happy like. "and what is are challenge smart one?" said Bowser. "well fallow me and i'll tell you" said alex. everyone fallowed him to a deep dark trench, mario looked over and saw lava and swimming in it were viciouse poisoun spitting cobras, and viciouse poisoun spiting lizards, and viciouse poisonun spitting kindergartners. "wow uhh must i ask whats the challenge?" asked mario. "nothing besides the fact that you must get 4 of your teams chossen by me of course and get them to the other side". "_he has to be joking?" said samus on the secret comment room_, "nope" said alex all happy now the 4 team members goin to the other side, for the n00bs: Sora,luigi,Ryu, and Waluigi.""for the L0sers: master chief, ridley, cloud, and shadow, now good luck and remember have fun or die in a pit of lava you got 30 minutes counting 1..2...3..4.."

"allright guys how do we do this" said master chief. "please i can basically fly over there" said ridley flying to the other side. "we got one man for the L0sers" said alex. "well i can always throw you" said cloud to shadow. "no why didnt ridley just fly us there" said shadow looking at ridley. "ohh sorry guys" said ridley. "sora cant you fly ive played kingdom hearts 1 you can fly" said Ryu to sora. "well what about you guys" said sora to the others. "well make it sora just get to the other side well make it" said luigi. sora flew over the pit of lava with he can feel the heat breathing on him _"i almost felt like i was gona fall and die" said sora in the comment room.. _"all right luigi you can just jump over there" said waluigi. "what i cant jump that far you stupid toothpick!!!" yelled luigi. "but you always jumped far in new super mario brothers" said Waluigi angerly to luigi. "whoa waluigi come down i cant jum that far deal with it" said luigi then waluigi grabed luigi and threw him luigi unable to save himeself was falling. "you idiot your gona get him killed" said ryu throwing a ninja rope luigi use the rope and threw it to a stick on the other side saving luigi.

unable to get to the other side master chief pepared another plan shadow can you use teleportation or some crap like that" said the master chief to shadow, "why yes i can hold on" shadow began to convert the entire are in darkness and warped the master chief and the others to the other side. "29..30 and the winner of this weekschllenge is the L0sers!!!!!!" said alex. "n00bs you must vote some one of your team. "thats bull said waluigi as everyone stared angirly at him"

back at the campsite the L0sers were having a party to celebrate. "i dedicate this part to shadow for getting everyone to the other side" siad ganondorf drinking a cloa while everyone was dancing. "hmmph whatever" said shadow.

"ok guys time to vot someone off because if you vote me off than i will go kill you" said ganondorf. "can it gramps i say vote off wario he's annoying" said phonex wright. "vo vote of waluigi that guy is an idiot he never thinks before he leeps" said Ryu.

back at the dock alex was standing near the fire place. "listen up n00bs this here is the dock of shame the losers come here i basically give you all marshmellows okay the people getting marshmellows are Sora,DK,Link,Sub-Zero,Scorpion,Captain Falcon,Zero,Squall,Luigi,Ryu Hayagosha,Meta Knight,Peach,King DeDeDe, and Sonic" siad alex. "wait weres mine?" asked waluigi. " sorry waluigi but you lose take him away ben" said alex. "what no..no...noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said waluigi being pushed away by ben into the boat of losers. "you will all pay for taking away waluigi you will all pay" said wlauigi going away. _"he just had to go he never thought before doing somethin and ryu had to save luigi's life or well you know and that waisted the time so it's a good thing he's good" said Squall in the secret room_

**Next time on TGI: **the next challenge gets har as each gamer must play a game of baseball on a baseball diamond falling from the sky

next time on TGI.............


End file.
